I want that one boy
by writersblock142
Summary: The last thing on my list. She thought. I want a boy to hold me tight and whisper...“I love you”      [Loliver]  :
1. Chapter 1

**So I have this skin on me bebo & while I was reading I again I thought omg I want that guy! Then I got thinking again, (you can tell I was in a very thinking mood)**

**And thought OMG that's exactly how I think Oliver would be with lily! So here we gooo!**

**Lily and Oliver and not together……YET!**

_I want that one boy…_

_Who doesn't mind if I eat more than him……_

Lily sat in the cafeteria talking to Miley and Oliver quietly about the next Hannah concert.

"…and then I read The Olsen's want to come as well!" Lily exclaimed, and then she swallowed the last huge mouthful of the gorgeous burger she had just been eating.

Oliver smiled; Lily just gave him a confused smile back. Why is he staring and smiling at her? He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes I read that as well and-" Miley began.

"You aren't going to eat that are you?" Amber jeered. Lily just stared up at her.

"That! You have just eaten an entire hamburger and now your going to eat and chocolate bar full off even more carbs!" Amber cried pointing at the Hershey bar, Lily was currently about to stuff into her mouth.

"Yer like don't you know how much wait your going to gain from that!" Ashley screeched from behind Amber. Lily just looked around.

"Ummm no?" Lily said in a 'duh' tone.

"well.." Ashley said trying and failing to regain herself. "It's a lot"

Amber just sighed and rolled her eyes, as she strutted off in the other direction. Ashley following closely behind.

Lily placed the chocolate bar down on the table, and looked down self-conscientiously at her body. Instinctively she folded her arms around her chest and looked down at her lap. Miley didn't notice this; she just huffed and moaned about how much she hated the two bullies in the year. However Oliver did notice, he notices anything Lily does.

"Lil? Don't listen to them." He whispered and leaned over to her.

"But Oliver! They are right! I ate more then even you today!" Lily said, her eyes shining with tears.

"Please! Lily you have less meat on you then them and you don't go and throw up after every meal to be that way!" Oliver cried, pinching her skinny arms. Lily just giggled and sniffed.

"Besides" He continued. "I like a girl that can eat more than me" He said with a wink.

And Lily didn't know why but that made her feel better more than anything else he could have said.

_Who __listens to my problem's and fears….._

"Oliver there fighting again" Lily sobbed down the phone. Then all he heard down the line was dial tone. That meant one thing. Lily was about to come over.

Lily was at his balcony doors in seconds, softly knocking on his doors. When they opened they revealed, Oliver standing there wearing the tiniest T-shirt he owned say 'You gotta love Fraggle Rock!' Lily could help but laugh. Just a little.

Oliver just ran over and hugged her tight. He hugged her like he never wanted to let go and that's the way Lily liked it.

"What was it this time?" Oliver asked after about 10 minutes of just holding each other.

"Well" Lily sniffed "He came home from work late and she just blew up at him" Lily said into his chest.

"On one hand I think it's his fault I mean he is always home late and he should be able to get some time off but then again I think it's her fault for always having a go at him, when he is only trying to make some money for us!" Lily explained her eyes filling with tears once more.

Oliver didn't know how to respond to this so he just gently whispered to her and rocked her back and fourth.

"Oliver I'm so scared" Whispered the crying girl in his arms.

"About what Lil?" Oliver asked gently.

"That they will divorce and I will never see my dad again. That if they do get divorced that my dad will blame me." Lily said looking up, her big blue eyes pleading with Oliver's brown ones for an answer.

"Lily, if they do get divorced then your dad will not disappear. Of course you will see him! And that fact that you think that it may be your fault is the silliest thing I have ever heard!" He laughed "Your mom and dad love you and nothing can change that"

"Maybe your right" Lily whispered gently sitting up a bit straighter and looking out of the window. Lily just sat there silent for a long time staring at the beautiful full moon, its light pouring into the dark room.

"Ollie, can I stay with you tonight. I really don't want to go back home" She asked suddenly. Oliver just smiled and nodded.

They moved from their current position and lay onto Oliver's untidy bed. Once they had gotten comfortable, Oliver's arms immediately wrapped around her body again. And that's the way the two fell asleep.

_Who doesn't mind my sarcasm…_

Miley sat looking at the equation in front off her.

"EERRHHHH!" She cried. Lily and Oliver just laughed. Miley had been on the same equation for about 20minutes and was not any closer to the answer. After a while Lily got completely fed up with her best friend.

"Look Miles, you do it like this!" Lily grabbed her text book and explained the method to her friend in a very patronizing tone.

"AHHHH!" Miley cried once more. "I totally get it now!"

Lily just rolled her eyes. " Well done Miley you should totally get an award for your tremendous mathematical ability!" Lily said in a very slow and annoying voice. Well annoying in Miley's view anyway.

"Ow shut up Lily it was hard!" Miley said clearly loosing her temper. Oliver just sat next to Lily shaking from silent giggles.

"And you can stop that as well!" Miley said noticing Oliver and pointing a finger at him.

"What?" Oliver said mirroring Lily's innocent expression.

"Stop it, it was hard ok!?" Miley said her face thundering.

"We know!" Lily said holding her hands up in defence.

"Very hard!" Oliver said copying her hand movements.

"You guys are mean." Miley said in a baby voice. Oliver and Lily just burst into fits of laughter again.

"Miley I am soo sorry!" Lily yelled getting down on her knees and shaking her hands in mock begging. "Please is there any way you can ever forgive us!" She cried, fake crying with loud theatrical sobs.

Oliver was having a complete fit of laughter. After a while he decided to join in.

"Please Miley, Please!" He cried also getting down on his hands and knees. "We know that the equation was hard please forgive us!"

And then they collapsed on the floor laughing hysterical.

"You two are so immature!" Miley huffed and stomped out the door.

Lily and Oliver didn't even acknowledge her.

_Who sings along to all my favourite songs with me…_

Miley, Lily and Oliver walked slowly down the long road that lead them to their houses after school. It was late but still very light and hot.

"Oh my god. Can you believe that she gave us a detention for that! I mean it was Amber and Ashley's fault!" Miley said shaking her fists in annoyance.

Lily just giggled. As did Oliver, who just shook his head.

"I just can't believe it!" Miley continued.

"_**Oh my god I can' believe it, I've never been this far away from home!" **_Lily suddenly just burst out singing. Miley rolled her and eyes, but Oliver began to join in.

"_**And Oh my god I can't believe it, I've never been this far away from home!" **_The two just giggled and gave Miley an apologetic look.

That's when she smiled "it's ok" Then suddenly she stopped and pointed to the house in front of her. "Look at that! These people have a Hannah Montana knocker!"

"Where?" Oliver asked looking around at the completely wrong house.

Miley rolled her eyes AGAIN. "There look to the left!"

This time Oliver and Lily looked at each other and yelled;

"_**To the left**__**, to the left! Everything you own in a box to the left!"**_

Miley laughed, and joined in this time. People gave the trio some very strange looks as they walked past singing.

Lily just laughed at them and began singing again.

"_**Don't stop me now!"**_ She sang.

"_**I'm having such a good time I**__**'m having a ball! Don't stop me now, if you want to have a good time just give me call!" **_Oliver and Lily chorused.

"What's next Lil?" Oliver asked, ignoring Mileys mutters of protest. "Whatever you want to sing, I'll sing with you"

_Who will talk to me about anything & Everything…_

"So then string cheese was not modelled on string?" Lily asked as she stuffed a brownie in her mouth looking at Oliver with a questioning expression on her face.

"I don't know." Oliver asked equally confused. "Do you think we should E-mail the string cheese people?"

"No Oliver that's a bit over board." She smiled down at her friend. They where sitting on Lily's bed eating sweets and chocolate. Miley was at a Hannah concert and the pair where enjoying the fact that they had each other to themselves.

"Why does High School Musical have to be the movie we watch?" Oliver asked groaning.

"Because you are the only person I can watch it with!" Lily said as if it was obvious.

"How?" Oliver said.

"Well being my bestie, you already know that I have a rather freakish obsession with all thing related to HSM." She said shrugging and popping another Smartie into her already full mouth.

"Then if I am your "Bestie" He said using ear quotes on the word Bestie. "Why is it that you force me too watch this? It's pure torture"

"Ow please Ollie!" She said putting on a pouty face. "Pwease?"

Oliver however was not going to give in.

"Come on Ol, you know you're the only one who can know this! You're the only one I can tell everything and anything too! And this is my everything! Pwease?" She said with a lot of fake passion in her voice.

"Fine but that's only if we watch my favourite movie after?" Oliver said smirking at his friend.

"What Oliver no!" Lily said hitting him on the arm.

"It's the only way" He said dramatically.

"Fine!" Lily cried not as happy about movie night as before.

"Okie so first High School Musical and then Cinderella!"

**I'm, making this a two-shot to go on and read the rest!**

**OR ELSE**


	2. Chapter 2

_I want that one boy…_

_Who isn't afraid to hold my hand or hug me in public.._

The trio lined up in front of the café line waiting for their turn. Then they heard some loud and nasty laughter coming from behind them.

"Can you believe that? She is actually going to get some food! I thought anorexics weren't aloud to eat!" Cried Amber, walking up to Lily and pointing at her small arms.

"What's your problem?" Oliver asked. He and Miley had both stepped in front of Lily to protect her.

"Yer, the other day you said she was too fat!" Miley said, astonished at the pair's stupidity.

"What's the matter? Jealousy made you even dumber then before?" Oliver asked taking a step closer to one of his biggest enemies.

Amber and Ashley just looked at each other, both searching for something to say.

"um…umm..I…..she…." Ashley stuttered; looking over to Amber for guidance.

"Whatever loser's, we where only saying, no need to get all macho on us" Amber said walking away.

"Yes! No need to get all macho!" Ashley copied stupidly.

"Can you believe those two?" Miley asked getting back into her place in the queue.

Oliver just looked behind at Lily and saw that she still looked upset.

"Come here" He said pulling Lily into a warm hug. Neither of them saw the smirk on Mileys lips as she watched the two.

"Lily don't pay any attention to them,their so dumb they probably have to think about walking and blinking at the same time" Oliver said looking down at his friend.

Lily just nodded and looked around still not convinced.

"Miles would you mind getting me and Lily's lunch, I need to talk to her?" Oliver asked handing Miley the money and taking Lily's hand. Lily almost pulled away; she swore she could feel sparks when their skin touched.

Miley nodded. "Sure"

The two walked across the packed cafeteria, still holding hands.

By the time Miley had got over to the table Lily looked considerable more cheerful.

_Who laughs at my stupid jokes and then tell's me their stupid…_

Later that lunch time, Lily had fully recovered from he run in with Ashley and Amber. Thanks to Oliver.

At the moment the three where discussing there current drama play that they were doing together. It was set in the old west and they where a little lost.

"Hey! I know we could tell some jokes!" Lily cried suddenly. "Like ummmm.." She said scratching her head in thought.

"Come on Lils we don't have all year!" Miley smiled at her best friend.

"Ok I got it! A horse walked into a bar in the old west and said to the bar tender "one beer please", and the bar tender replied "why the long face?" Lily ended her terrible joke with a clap and began laughing as though it was the funniest joke ever.

Miley and Oliver just looked at each other and Oliver began to laugh.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Oliver cried, his eyes filling with tears of laughter. Lily's where doing the same.

Miley laughed at her two friends. "Not this again"

_Who knows I act crazy and weird sometimes but still loves me…_

Miley, Lily and Oliver stood in the queue at the movies. It was Mileys turn to choose the film they watched and of course she had chosen the most girly, romantic movie that was playing. The one movie Lily really didn't want to see. _May as well make this as fun as it can be_ Lily thought smiling as she got an idea.

"Meow!" Lily yelled in the busy cinema hall.

Plenty of people turned round, Miley being one of them. But Lily just turned with them all, pretending to be looking for the culprit.

Once people had gotten back to their conversations Lily giggled and shouted again.

"Ruff!"

Again people turned around. Again Lily pretended to search as well.

When she looked around she saw that Oliver was smiling at her cheekily.

"What?" She asked faking innocence.

"Nothing" He said and then "Moooo!"

Lily started to giggle then remembered to help with the search. Oliver was also 'helping'.

"Some people!" Lily said loudly, shaking her head.

"I know they just don't know when to act accordingly!" Oliver said equally as loud.

Then in unison they both yelled "Quack!"

And burst out laughing. Some people began giggling at them; others' gave them dirty looks. Miley was one of those people.

"Sweet niblets! I can't take you guys any where!" She said clearly annoyed. "Look children, why don't you go and get some candy." She said pointing at the candy queue at the other side of the hall.

"Fine" Lily managed to gasp through her laughing.

Lily decided that to get to the other side she would have to get on Oliver's back.

"Come on cowboy!" She cried and leaped onto his back, touching his hard muscles and trying to ignore the fact that they felt amazingly good.

About a meter away from the candy Lily saw that there where turkey twizzlers. Her absolute favourite.

"Twizzlers!" She yelled, jumping off of Oliver's back and running for the sweets.

"At last I have found you!" Lily cried dramatically. Oliver caught up with her laughing.

"You are so weird Lil." He said also picking up some of the Turkey Twizzlers. Lily looked at him suddenly paranoid.

"A bad weird?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Oliver said quickly trying to make clear what he meant. "I meant a good weird, a great weird!"

Lily smiled with relief.

"I know you act crazy and weird, but that's the reason I love you." He smiled at her and motioned to go and pay for the sweets.

But Lily followed in a dream like state. His words giving her a glow in the stomach.

"I love you" Kept repeating in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sighed again. _This is the most utterly boring movie I have ever seen in my life!_ She thought. Then she looked over at Oliver on her right who had the exact same bored expression on his face. He caught her looking at him and rolled his eyes, and Lily smiled back. Lily tried to talk to him but Miley, who was sitting on her left, told them to be quiet. Lily and Oliver looked at each other and began to laugh. Oliver accidently touched Lily's hand and Lily swore she could feel sparks again. _What was that? _She thought.

She looked over to the boy next to her who was staring at the screen, _he looks so fit! _She thought. _Wait! Where did that come from?_ She thought in a panic. Lily didn't think Oliver was fit he was her donut friend!

Lily sat up and tried to get into the movie in front of her.

There was a rather heated make-out session going on and normally Lily would be completely repulsed by it. However today Lily felt different, she was watching the couple kissing and couldn't help but wish that was her and Oliver.

And that scared Lily more than anything.

_I can't like Oliver! He isn't my type! _So Lily began to think about her perfect type, to reassure herself that it wasn't Oliver.

_My perfect type is_ she thought:

A boy who doesn't mind that I eat more than him.

_Oliver doesn't mind that you eat more than him, he told you so._

A boy who listens to all my problems and fears.

_Just like Oliver, he's the one that you go to about your parents._

Who doesn't mind my severe sarcasm problem.

_Oliver! He even joins in some times!_

Who sings along to all my favourite songs with me.

_Hello! Remember walking home? Oliver sung all the way with you!_

Who will talk to me about anything and everything.

"_Because you're the only one who can know about my obsession with High School Musical!" Those are your own words! You work it out._

Who is never to shy to hold my hand and hug me in public.

_You where riding on his back half an hour ago! I think that makes it obvious!_

Who knows I act crazy and weird but still loves me.

"_I know you act crazy and weird, but that's the reason I love you."_

_That's what he said to you! See the love part!_

Who laughs at my stupid jokes and tells me they are stupid.

The image of Lily and Oliver laughing at her dumb horse joke flashed in her mind._ I think that answers that question._

I want that one boy to tell me that he loves me. And while Lily was thinking this, unknowingly to her, was staring straight at Oliver. With the fierce battle in her mind was having with itself , the noise of the movie and that sudden realisation, Lily had developed a terrible headache.

"Miles I feel really bad, I'm out" She whispered loud enough for Oliver to also hear.

Miley nodded and mouthed "Feel better soon"

Lily slid out of the cinema as quickly and as quietly as she could. Once out her eyes stung with the sudden brightness. _What is happening to me? Do I love Oliver?_

This question kept repeating it's self over and over in Lily's mind, making her headache even worse. Lily walked clumsily over to a nearby bench and sat with her head in her hands. 1 minute later, she felt someone come and sit next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Oliver's distinctive voice.

"Oliver, has there ever been a moment in your life where you realise something that you should have a long time ago?" Lily said her head still in her hands.

"Yes" He answered. Lily's head shot up, shocked. She had expected the answer to be no.

Lily then noticed how close they where sitting to each other. The thumping in her head got louder as her heart rate increased, to a million beats a second.

Lily swallowed loudly and sat back not knowing what to say.

That's when Oliver coughed loudly and got up to stand directly in front of Lily.

"Lil, there is something I really need to tell you, and I have been keeping it in for so long now that I have to let it out." Oliver said. Although Lily was listening to every word that came from Oliver mouth there was something else going on in her mind. Oliver shuffled nervously; then suddenly he pulled Lily up and hugged her tight.

_The last thing on my list. _She thought. _I want a boy to hold me tight and whisper..._

"I love you"

Lily looked at him and smiled. "I might love you too"

**There ya are****! There it is!**

**Please review! And Please read my other stuff and review them! It so much fun reading your review!**

**--Maddie/writersblock142**


End file.
